An Unexpected Visitor
by fasteddie25-02
Summary: Destiny Islands is shaken up as an unexpected visitor invades their world


Kairi and the Moogle  
  
"Sora you're so silly," laughed Kairi. "What?" he smiled as he guiltily put his arm behind his head (as usual). "C'mon now Sora, don't you think that routine is getting a bit old?" remarked Riku. "A bit? Since when do you say a bit, you old granny," laughed Sora. "Why you!" said Riku as he tackled Sora. "Would you boys stop fighting for just one second?" yelled Kairi. "Hey..stop.no..NO!...not there!..oww.." screamed Sora. Riku and Sora kept at it for more than an hour. "Hey, where's Kairi?" asked Riku. "Those stupid boys. Why don't I just become a lesbian and get it over with!" whispered Kairi. "..kupo..." "What was that?" gasped Kairi. "..kupo.." the cries kept getting louder. "KUPO!" "AHH!!!" exclaimed Kairi. A tiny figure appeared from the rubble. What was so unique about this character was its distinct fuzzy red ball in top of its head, and its unusually tiny body. "What are you?" asked Kairi. "Oh! Pardon me, kupo. I am a moogle, but you can call me Mois. I come from a distant world called Omgardian. I'm a bit hungry though," explained Mois. "You're pretty hot for a creature I've never seen before," laughed Kairi. "A little? I'm hotter than anything else you'll see in this universe, *kupo*," gasped an offended Mois. "Well, let's just get you fed and clothed," giggled Kairi. "Fed, yes, I'm starving. but why should I get clothed if I'm just going to take it off anyways? *kupo*" flirted Mois. "Ooh.Riku and Sora were never so..direct," blushed Kairi. "Well one thing's certain, THEY'RE certainly not virgins *kupo*," laughed Mois. "What do you mean," questioned Kairi. "Well, haven't you ever wondered what they do when you're gone? *kupo*" Mois pointed out. "Eww.gross, who knew they were gay..wait, how do you know this?" asked Kairi. "You'll find out later, for now, let's get busy *kupo*," smiled Mois. "OH! That was the best I EVER had! Well, the first I ever had, but still the greatest!" exclaimed Kairi. "You weren't so bad yourself! That was the best head I ever had! *kupo*" laughed Mois. "Who knew a moogle's dick was so big!" gasped Kairi. "Hey, have you seen Kairi?" Sora asked Selphie. "No, *giggle* but who cares, we have this whole shack to ourselves," she laughed. Sora's eyes widen as he runs out of the shack. "Help! Selphie's trying to seduce me!" yelled Sora. "I'll never understand girls Wakka," said Riku. "Ha, you're speaking to the president of the club," laughed Wakka. "Have you ever...done it with a girl?" queried Riku. "Done it?" asked Wakka. "You know." nudged Riku. "OH I get it," laughed Wakka. "and yes I have." "You dawg! Who was this unfortunate creature to have experienced your torture?" joked Riku. "Shut up Riku, and it was Selphie if you really have to know," snapped Wakka. "You were THAT desperate?" laughed Riku. "So, how'd you get here if you're from another world?" asked Kairi. "Actually, I'm not quite sure..the last thing I remember was." Mois trailed off. "What is it?" asked Kairi. "That stupid kid kept playing that accursed flute. I always came running, as usual, but he was just calling me to be annoying. So I put myself into a cannon and blasted away wishing to kill myself.I think I went insane *kupo*," worried Mois. "but it's strange, when I met you all that insanity went away *kupo*," said Mois. "Oh.how sweet!" cried Kairi. "I'm bored, let's do it again! *kupo*" exclaimed Mois. "Sounds good to me," giggled Kairi.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
"Perry perry, swish swish, thrust thrust.. I almost got it down," Tidus said to himself. "So, practicing so you can beat me?" said Sora. "You wish, you know I can already beat YOU. I'm practicing for Riku," replied Tidus. "Wait a sec, YOU can beat ME? HAHAHAHAHA That's the funniest thing I've heard in my life!" snorted Sora. "Would that happen to be a challenge, Sora?" said an excited Tidus. "You bet your life on it," laughed Sora. "You're on, meet me in an hour on the beach," yelled Tidus, as Sora ran towards the waterfall. "Huh? What's this, I've never seen it before," wondered Sora, gazing at what looked like a secret area. "Well, only one way to find out," braved a courageous Sora.  
"I changed my mind," gasped Kairi. "THAT was the best I've ever had!" "Yea, you sure do stretch places I couldn't *kupo*," laughed Mois. "Well, I'd like to look around a bit, so if you don't mind I will take my leave *kupo*," gestured Mois. "Well, if you ever need ANYTHING *giggle* feel free to let me know," giggled Kairi. So Mois headed out from the tree house and ventured to unexplored areas on Destiny Islands. (Back to Sora) Just as Sora was about to climb through the hole, an unexpected visitor showed up by his side. "Hi *kupo*," said Mois. "AHHH I KNEW WE WOULD BE INVADED BY ALIENS SOMEDAY!" yelled Sora, scared yet satisfied at the same time. "Relax, I'm just a moogle," bowed Mois. "Oh, right.right..I.knew.that," replied an embarrassed Sora. "I came from a world named Omgardian, and here I am!" explained Mois. "Well, welcome to Destiny Islands!" greeted Sora. "Yea yea, quit yacking.umm..Kairi said she wanted to talk to you in the tree house.go see her," lied Mois. "Oh ok, well it was nice meeting you!" replied Sora. "You too *kupo*," smirked Mois. 


End file.
